


I Don't Just Want To Feel Better

by Ricecake_San



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecake_San/pseuds/Ricecake_San
Summary: Dash is unsure of herself, and Fluttershy loves her very much. (Can be read as humanized or unhumanized)





	I Don't Just Want To Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> Dash needs love too.

Dash sat on Fluttershy's couch, staring down at the hardwood floor below. Yellow light poured in through the window behind her and cast a shadow on Fluttershy, who sat on the floor with Angel. Despite the beautiful scene, Dash's mind was filled with anxiety at the question she had.  
  
"Fluttershy, am I mean?"  
  
She looked at Fluttershy, waiting for the response which came quicker than she had expected.  
  
"No! Why would I think you're mean?"  
  
Fluttershy looked up from her rabbit before letting him dash off. She looked almost hurt by the question, wide eyed and worried.  
  
Dash already felt bad about ruining the peaceful morning, but it was too late to turn back now.  
  
"I just...feel really bad about yesterday... "  
  
She looked back at the floor. Fluttershy was almost relieved. She wasn't very happy with how Dash was feeling, but she was glad to hear her being so forward about her feelings.  
  
"That's okay. But you shouldn't beat yourself up about it."  
  
She donned a small smile.  
  
"Talk to them, apologize. You'll feel alot better."  
  
Dash responded quickly  
  
"But I don't just wanna feel better, I wanna be better, Fluttershy! I just don't know how..."  
  
Now she looked like she was holding back tears. She was already ashamed for ruining the morning, and now she was yelling like a child...  
  
Fluttershy joined her on the couch.  
  
"And I know you can be, I promise. And I'll be there with you the whole way"  
  
Fluttershy hugged Dash, and Dash hugged back, now choking out sobs.  
  
"Thankyou. I love you alot."  
  
"I love you too, Dashie."


End file.
